The Scar
by hisanachan
Summary: ONESHOT Hisana Kurosaki sees the scar of Arisawa Takeuchi and remembers that horrible day. OCXOC FUTURE GEN Based on my story I Will


Title: The Scar

Rating: K+

Summary: ONESHOT Hisana Kurosaki sees the scar of Arisawa Takeuchi and remembers that horrible day. OCXOC FUTURE GEN Based on my story I Will

Pairing: OCXOC (HisaXTake)

--

_**A/N: hey! This is an oneshot that I started as a writing prompt in English class. Of course I changed around some things… **_

_**Anyway, this corresponds with my other story I Will. It's sort of like a spoiler but at the same time not really, cuz this part will never make it into that story… but oh well…**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Bleach… but I own Hisana, Takeuchi, and Miko!!**_

--

It was, for once, a fairly normal day. School was over, and we were lying side by side on the grassy slope, watching the clear blue sky and clouds. Takeuchi's hand brushed mine and tentatively held it. I blushed, gripped his hand tightly, and smiled shyly at him, grabbing Miko-chan's hand on my other side. We were enjoying the peace; we've been fighting off all the stupid, damn Menos and Hollows for days without end. It was grueling and I had to return to Soul Society soon…

"Hey, Hisana, Miko, let's go home," Takeuchi said after a while. He let go of my hand and stood up, stretching. That's when I saw his scar… a horrible memento of the fight we had fought three weeks ago. We've been in so many fights since then; I completely forgot about it. Since then, the three of us had received and inflicted wounds that have made their permanent mark on our skin. But this one scar on his side was the most prominent. The scar that almost took his life away…

_That day started out as a usual working day. We went to school and exterminated Hollows. I sent my daily report to the Sou-Taichou, and met up with Hitsugaya-kun, Otou-san, Okaa-san, Rangiku-chan, Hisagi-san, and Renji-ji-chan. I trained a little bit with Kisuke-ji-chan and Tatsuki-nee. Then, I worked my shift at the Shoten. Then, I did my homework at home and trained some more in the basement. Then, I hung out with Takeuchi and Miko-chan. All three of us lounged on my bed, Takeuchi tugging on Miko-chan's and my ankles simultaneously. We just talked about everything, anything, trying to get as much time as we could together. _

_That's when the alarm went off. Everyone else was somewhere else, and we were the closest. Takeuchi and I got into our shinigami forms and Miko-chan grabbed her bow and arrows. We ran to meet the Menos… to find a whole clan of them. _

_Immediately, I released Kamikaze and sent a twister of wind and water at them. Takeuchi's Akatsuki shot balls of fire at them, and I saw Miko-chan's arrows lodge themselves in the Hollow's masks. I grinned with pride. Those two improved so much. That's when it happened._

_Takeuchi literally was fighting a dozen Menos by himself. I heard a gleeful Hollow's scream and whirled around to see him. He got hit in his side… but it nearly sliced him in half. I saw him fall in pain and I __screamed a piercing scream of agony. I released my Bankai and ignored Miko-chan's cries of shock. Whipping out my pager, I screeched into it, "Orihime-nee!! O-negai, come quickly!! O-negai!! It's Takeuchi!! O-negai!!"_

_Immediately, I felt Orihime-nee's reiatsu rush over here. I stood protectively over Takeuchi and screamed out, "Hyou!! Mizu!! Kaze!! Hama no Sannen Ryuu, MAE!!" Three dragons appeared, one of ice, another of water, and the last, of wind. They twisted together with carmine ribbons intertwining among them. My dragons screeched and completely obliterated the entire clan of Menos. I fell to the floor, and cradled Takeuchi in my arms. He was losing so, so, so much blood…_

_Thankfully, he was breathing. I sighed in relief and began to sob. The tears dripped onto his face, and he reached up to wipe away my tears. But that only made me cry harder. I held him gently and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Thank you, Kami-sama; he's alive…_

_Miko-chan brought over Orihime-nee and Tatsuki-nee. Orihime-nee automatically called Shun'o and Ayame and they begin to heal Takeuchi. When they were done, they said, "Gomen ne, Hisana-chan, but we can't completely heal him. After he heals on his own, he's going to have a scar on his side forever." _

"_That's ok. That's ok. As long as he's alive…" I murmured. _

After remembering that horrible memory, I abruptly stood up and hugged Takeuchi tightly. He was surprised at my sudden PDA. I fervently whispered, "Hontou ni arigatou, Takeuchi. Hontou ni, hontou ni… arigatou. Hontou ni." I rested my head against his chest and unknowingly, tears fell down my cheeks. I mentally cursed myself. _'I'm so emotional lately… bursting into tears left and right… This isn't the way a Kuchiki should act. This isn't the way a shinigami, more or less a taichou, should act. I should stop crying… but why can't I stop?' _"…It hurts…" Hisana whimpered so silently that Takeuchi couldn't hear her.

"Hisana… arigatou for what?"

"Takeuchi-nii, did you forget? That scar on your side… Hisana-nee is thanking you for living and not leaving us alone." Miko smiled.

My being a head shorter than him, Takeuchi picked me up to save himself from bending down and returned the hug. "No, Hisana. Thanks to you, I'm alive… because you called Orihime-nee for me and so quickly, and 'cause you wouldn't let me die… Arigatou."

Openly crying now, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and mumbled, "You idiot…"

--

**A/N: Ugh the ending isn't what I want... but oh well…hopefully you guys liked this!**

**Love always  
hisanachan  
**


End file.
